In recently years, in the field of audio devices, the effect of power quality to sound quality has received attention in many aspects.
As shown in FIG. 4 (PRIOR ART), a conventional power socket 2 used in an audio device comprises a housing 50 and a plurality of sockets 60. The housing 50 defines a receiving chamber 51. Also, the housing 50 has protruding portions 52 extending from the sides of the open portion of the receiving chamber 51. The protruding portions 52 define a plurality of screw holes (not shown).
Each of two sides of the socket 60 comprises a flange portion 61. The flange portion 61 defines a plurality of screw holes (not shown). The positions of the screw holes of the flange portion 61 correspond to the screw holes of the protruding portion 52. Screws (not shown) are employed to secure the flange portions 61 of the socket 60 to the protruding portions 52 of the housing 50, the socket 60 being held in the receiving chamber 51 such that there is a gap between the socket 60 and the inward portion of the receiving chamber 51 of the housing 50.
When the socket is engaged with a plug of an audio device, there is a gap between the plug and the inward portion of the receiving chamber of the housing. The plug is thus received in the socket that is attached to the receiving chamber in a suspended manner. When tiny vibrations are generated because of current passing through the plug and socket, the socket is thus affected, leading to unstable power transmission, and further affecting the sound quality of the audio device.
Consequently, it is desirable to devise a way to avoid the tiny vibrations generated due to current passing through the plug and socket when the plug of an audio device is engaged with the socket, adversely affecting the stability of power transmission and the sound quality of the audio device.